Presently fixed broadband wireless access is provided by individual point to point radio/antenna systems. At the transmission side, a single directive antenna is mounted to a building or tower and pointed in the direction of the reception side. The antenna is connected to a radio bridge, which transmits and receives data, and forwards data based on the address of the received data packet. Likewise, at the reception side, there is a single directive antenna pointed in the direction of the transmission side. The antenna is connected to a radio bridge, which receives data and forwards the data based on the address of the received packet data. This radio bridge also transmits to the other side. If there is more than one site to which transmission must be sent, then multiple antennas must be erected, and each is ported to an associated radio bridge. However, due to the potential for interference of one co-located transmitter with another, it is necessary to perform antenna sidelobe/backlobe/coupling and intermodulation distortion analysis with each new antenna added to the site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless network system which can communicate with multiple remote stations at the same time using a single antenna.